


Make A Move

by Fettuccininoodles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caboose is babey, Church is feral, Language, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, because Church, church isn’t an Ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-22 08:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fettuccininoodles/pseuds/Fettuccininoodles
Summary: Church has been pining an oblivious Caboose for months now. Tucker decides Church needs to make a move
Relationships: Michael J. Caboose/Leonard L. Church
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Church always went by his surname, it was customary to him, and he called his friends by theirs too. Like Tucker, his closest friend, and Grif, as well as Simmons.

All of them were called by anything else than their names, which they had gotten used to. Church had thought that using surnames was unique and mysterious.

He loved mystery, he wanted people to have trouble figuring him out. Whereas Caboose was an unpredictable lighthearted mystery novel, with major turns and surprises along the way, and Church lived for that.

He wouldn’t admit it, but an interest and a small crush was forming for the gentle giant.

Caboose was energetic, innocent, sweet, and tall- everything Church was not. They were polar opposites.

Caboose was one of his earliest friends, yet, he struggled to call him one, even as Caboose called him his best friend.

Church struggled with it. 

Tucker noticed Church’s interested behavior towards his freckled friend, whomst Church had frequently gazed at and interacted with.

It was painfully obvious that Church was interested in Caboose, three months had passed and Church still hadn’t made any moves yet.

Tucker and Church are roommates, Caboose lives in a different apartment, but would come over frequently to hang out with them. It was fun, they would play games, or watch tv, or just sit around and vibe together. 

Those times are great, and Church would often be in a good mood after, still a bastard, but a fun bastard.

Church is what Tucker would call, ‘feral’, and that pertained to his attitude and his mean, prideful nature. 

Yet Caboose is ‘soft’, which Tucker related to his happiness, his smile, and his bright nature.

If both of them had theme songs, he would choose the tune of Ultimately by Khai Dreams for Caboose, and Hot Girl Bummer by blackbear for Church. 

Tucker liked watching Church pine over Caboose, with him not getting anything but an oblivious Caboose smiling at him. He would cheer on Church sometimes, but it wasn’t his place to help them get together, he had to do that himself. Tucker was there for moral support and friendship. 

Church was actually really scared that Caboose wouldn’t reciprocate, and would sometimes get into a mood. Tucker had to comfort him. 

When watching movies, which the room was usually dark, except for the dim light that came from the tv, he would see Church momentarily train his eyes deeply on Caboose, and that’s when Tucker himself realized Church wasn’t _ interested _ in Caboose, that man _ wanted _ him. 

After Caboose left that night, Tucker confronted him, in the kitchen, he was confident in his friend. “Dude, I saw the way you were looking at Caboose, you were staring.” He said, leaning in the counter, propped up with one arm and the other at his side. 

“So?” Was all Church said, he was making a sandwich for himself. “It’s not a big deal.” Church mutters, slathering mayonnaise on his sandwich, then closing it. He then lifted it, taking a big bite.

“Well, it kind of is, since you’ve been pining over that big goof for a while, as much as I hate to get into this, don’t be a pussy and make a fucking move.”


	2. Wait.

Make a move? There were many different ways Church could do that, but each one was shot down for being too damn sappy. How the hell would Church pull it off? He was awkward around the thought of the ideas that ran through his head at a nice speed. 

“How about no.” He says simply, and continues to take a bite of his sandwich. Tucker gives him an upside down look. He scrunches his nose and shakes his head. 

“Church, you stupid fuck, do you think you’re just gonna not tell him and he’ll magically be able to read minds? No, you need to tell him, use a pick up line, call him cute, anything.”

Tucker remarks, his hands making gestures. Tucker sounded annoyed, Church didn’t blame him, he had been there since the beginning and had never seen Church so invested in someone, the last time he had been  this interested in someone was his ex-girlfriend Tex. 

It was very good to see Church get over that bitch of a women, Tucker was relieved at that, but that breakup was 2 years ago and he was over it, it had devastated Church emotionally but he got through it.

Caboose has been there at that time too, and he helped Church with his emotional state, and helped comfort the man. Hugs, cuddles, and running his hands through Church’s hair was what it took to calm him down when he was upset. Caboose thought of the affection he was giving Church as ‘helping his best friend while crushing immensely on him and not saying so’.

Caboose is dumb, but he wasn’t all that oblivious as the other two thought. He noticed Church’s behavior, he noticed that he wouldn’t glare, Church would gaze. He did feel happy when he showed that little bit of himself, Church’s soft side. That made his heart soar, and his lips curl into a smile. 

It was starting to get a bit obvious, but Caboose wanted to see how it played out, he may not understand some things, but there was one thing he  does  understand, and that’s love. He was confused out of the fact that Church was at the edge of ‘like’ but wasn’t quite there at love. He was balancing on the fence. 

Caboose was there at love, and was waiting to show it, waiting for Church to confirm his affirmations. Waiting for Church to come off the fence into love. Caboose did a lot of waiting, and he was content on waiting however long Church needed until he reached love. 

All he could really do was wait, and wait is what he would do. 


	3. Panic

The next few weeks were consistent of Church trying to come up with something, anything, to make his move. He didn’t want to confuse the taller man whatsoever. 

Now, he was gliding off of ‘like’, into ‘really really like’, which was another term for love but Church wouldn’t admit it, even though Tucker knew.

Tucker made notes of Church’s attempts, which Tucker wouldn’t even count as attempts.

Day 1: Church winks at Caboose

Day 6: Church gazes at him again.

Day 18: Church smiles sweetly at Caboose.

Day 26: No attempt.

Day 32: Church didn’t do anything but sit on the couch next to him.

Yet in Caboose’s mind, he thought Church’s tiny bits of affection was cute. Yet he wondered when Church would decide to make a bigger attempt. 

He also was thinking about himself, his anxiety taking over most of the ideas with one question.

_ What if he doesn’t like you like that? _

It constantly played scenarios of rejection and embarrassment in his mind. He would get shaken up during that, then would stop thinking about it. It made him nauseous, why? 

It slowly came to him when he was sitting on his bed, that he didn’t think he could handle another break, or rejection, and that he realized that was a new fear that bubbled up to the surface. 

What was wrong with him, why did he FEEL that way, why was he so awkwardly nauseous every time he even  _ thought _ about telling Caboose, even though he knew the gentle giant would be soft and very gentle about it, it is one of the brunette’s nicest qualities, he is very supportive. He wasn’t supposed to be nauseous around a person he liked, is what he thought. He was supposed to have butterflies, why didn’t he? 

“Ew, why would I want to be with you, Church” 

“I don’t like you like that, Church” 

“That’s disgusting, Church” 

The fake Caboose voice ran through his head like a raging river, cold and savage.

He had bottled up his emotions and they were very close to spilling. Thoughts ran through his hand a million miles an hour, and he felt his body start shaking, his head spinning, fresh tears welling up and spilling. He started to take deep breaths, in and out, he knew the drill. He needed to get Tucker, he needed help. 

He called out for Tucker, who came into the smaller man’s room, and immediately came over to Church’s bed where he sees him, his eyes red, puffy, and droopy, and his cheeks red, the obvious signs that he’d been crying, and he still is. Church was sitting at the edge, slouched over and hands on his face, supported by his thighs.

Tucker sat right there next to him, he would comfort his friend. “Come on dude, breathe, you alright?” Church nodded, and ran a shaky hand through his black hair, “yeah, just, what if Caboose rejects me? I know it’s- stupid to think that but it worries me. It’s been bothering me but I want to be able to talk to him about it, I want to be able to tell him how I feel, to let him know I’m there for him.” 

Church let the bottle overflow, and let Tucker know about everything, his anxieties, his newly discovered fears, the emotions, even admitting to loving Caboose. They talked back and forth, Tucker giving his buddy some tips and advice, and even giving Church some anxiety reliever tricks, since adolescent Tucker dealt with this stuff too. They both got onto the bed, and Tucker sat against the pillows. 

Church and Tucker are very close, especially after some of the lowest points in their lives, and they always helped each other out, it is their unspoken bro code. They both don’t mind the platonic affection. They sat there in peaceful silence afterwards, and Tucker let Church lean against him, and Tucker knew he’d done a good job in the comforting part of the long process that would be Church admitting his feelings to Caboose.

He loved him, he actually  _ loved  _ Caboose, and Church is proud to admit it.

They fell asleep like that, and everything was okay.


End file.
